thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Timeless Narrative
The Timeless Narrative is an open-source storyline of The Arkn Mythos created by Restore The Silence. While much of the content has been deleted (and some had been de-canonized), some aspects of it remain intact. Premise Working as a separate, defunct series of branches from .Reality, The Timeless Narrative follows the story of a series of multiple universes that have been abandoned by both the Arkn and the Dekn due to the growth of an unknown element inside the core of its existence. As a result, it has become a large breeding ground for The Claisteoln, and is home to many refugees and monsters from the Arkn/Dekn war. Reality Branches While whatever is growing inside of the realities of The Timeless Narrative is currently unknown, it has nonetheless made itself known to have very damaging characteristics: corrupting and destroying everything in its path, and even sometimes wiping out entire universes. Functionality A branch of reality's functionality in The Timeless Narrative, or better yet dysfunctionality, is determined based on its location relative to the unnamed element. It is then divided into one of three different groups: * The Disaster Field: These are the branches of reality located closest to the element, and its characteristics can best be described as unstable. Engulfed in a mass of disarray and disorder, The Disaster Field is bound to a chaotic and disharmonious nature; distorting a reality from its original form and glory to something unspeakably disastrous and deranged. * Mail'ange: In the seam between The Disaster Field and The Commonplace, Mail'ange works as a "midpoint" of sorts to the other two categorized groups. Having characteristics of both The Disaster Field and The Commonplace, Mail'ange is also the most common home to the monsters and refugees of the Arkn/Dekn war. * The Commonplace: By far the most "normal" of the groups, The Commonplace, as the name suggests, is the commonplace of The Timeless Narrative and is also home to the storyline's variant of Humanity. Although despite being somewhat orderly and also being the only group categorized as being able to sustain mortal life, The Commonplace is not without its faults. It is still affected by the element's presence, and still adheres to the Laws of Hora. It also has many different rifts in reality; causing whomever may come across them to be enveloped in the rift's grasp and directed into an unfiltered section of The Trash Bin, likely to then be killed and devoured by The Claisteoln. The Laws of Hora Another effect of The Timeless Narrative's broken branches of reality is that it has a skewed version of the common reality's laws of physics and time. Although they are mostly the same, it still has a few distinct set of laws, known within the narrative as The Laws of Hora, that separate it from other storylines within the mythos. The Laws * The Broken Mirror Effect * The Seamless Reality Effect List of Works Within Storyline (Note: Works marked with an asterisk * have been deleted or removed.) Webseries * Dreams Beyond Dreams* * The Human Condition* * The Heart's Nothing* * Shrouded In A Dialogue* * ABOVETHESYSTEM *EntriesFromTheRift *Shelter of My Flaws* *The Days of April* *ClashOfTheRevenants* Written Works * [http://embrysflowers.tumblr.com/ Embry's Flowers]*'' * [http://stringsandstringsandstrings.tumblr.com/ ''So Many Numbers]*'' * ''April the Arknangel* * Indispensable Men* Category:Real World Category:Non-canon Category:Storylines Category:The Timeless Narrative Category:Chronologies Category:The Arknverse Category:Arknverse Storylines